Camping is fun!
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: The Orange Star High School studs go camping! Can this be a start of a good friendship between Gohan and Videl or something more than that?Comd and read this ficcy! lot's of fun and fluff! What are u waiting for! CLICK!


**CAMPING**

****

Hi! This is my second DBZ fic and my fist GV. I hope you like it. Please R&R and I hope you will like it! Remember that DBZ characters are property of Akira Toriyama but the plot is mie :) so... son't sue me!enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Videl covered her mouth with her hands, trying hard and hoping that nobody saw her yawn. Releifed that nobody saw her yawn, not a sleepy yawn but an out-of-boredom yawn. 

_Why can't he just stop blabbering and reading those stupid lines. I'm bored!_ Viled complained, reffereing to their teacher, Proffesor Hanzo who was discussing about the History of the past wars that had happened in Japan. 

Videl can't stand it. She yawned hard and didn't care if someone had seen her or not. What she wanted to do is let the teacher know that everyone was getting bored. 

_Agh! Shit! Why can't he take a hint!_ Videl murmured looking at the teacher kept blabbering on an on an on. 

Videl sighed and turned around. Some of her classmates were sleeping, others were fiddling with their fingers, either playing with their hair or drawing doodles on their notebooks or perhaps retouching their make-up. She smirked. _Ha, at least it's not only me who's bored._ Videl thought. 

Still turning her head around, she stopped when she noticed the new boy in school, Son Gohan, listening carefully to the discussion and writing down the important points. 

_What a nerd! All of us except.. him... is listening! How beefy!But a cute nerd at that! Hey! There's no such thing as cute to you Videl! _ Videl thought. 

"And so, in 1914, the Japanese soldiers invaded the southern part of...." Proffesor Hanzo continued on the lecture but then was interrupted by the intercom speaker. The students stirred up and hesitated to listen. 

The speaker gave out a frizzled buzz. 

"Sorry to disturb your classes." The voice of the principal echoed to the classroom. 

_I could even that you for disturbing it. _Videl smirked but continued on listening to what the principal was saying. 

"There will be a very important announcent to all Grade 10 students this 3:15 PM at the Auditorium. Your attendance is very compulsory. Thank you." The Principal's voice raded off the speakers. 

Just before Professon Hanzo could continue, the bell rang, signalling it was already 3:00. 

_Yeah!_ Videl smiled, grabbing her bag and flicking her black hair. 

"Videl!" Erasa, Videl's bestfriend, called her. 

"Hey Erasa!" Videl greeted her with a smile. 

"Videl, before we could go to the auditorium, would ou pleaaase accompany me to the Comfort Room? Please?" Erasa pleaded. 

"Alright. That's okay with me." Videl replied. 

The two girls were walking across the halls towards the girls bathroom. 

Videl craned her neck to the side, wanting to take a glance at Son Gohan. She could find him anywhere. 

_Probably already heading to the Auditorium.Aggh!Why are you even looking for him Videl!Don't say you have a crush on him! No way! Satan Videl don't have crushes!_ Videl debated to herself and went back to gaze that they were now entering the Girl's CR. 

Erasa opened the door and flopped her bag beside one of the sinks. Then she began taking off make-up stuff from her bag. 

"I thought you came here to pee. What are those for?" Videl asked. 

"Oh Videl, That's what I do everyday! Today was the only chance I got you here. Coz I wanna tell you something I never said to anyone before!" Erasa said, retouching her lipstick and pursing her lips to make sure the application was even. 

"So, what is it your going to tell me?" Videl asked with a smile on her face. It's nice to know that someone trusts you. 

"Well, Videl..." Erasa said slowly. Leaned to Videl's ears and whispered slowly. "I have a crush on Sharpener!" Erasa said. 

Erasa stood up and blushed looking at her sandals. 

"You do?" Videl asked, quite shocked. _She liked the goon?___

Erasa nodded. 

"Okay, I promise I wont tell anyone. So, Let's go!" Videl said, smiling. Erasa followed her all the way to the Auditorium. 

~*~ 

Videl and Erasa sat beside each other somewhere in the seats in the middle. 

Videl felt herself looking out for Son Gohan again, noticing that he was just two rows in front of her. 

_Agh! Why do I care!_ Videl thought again. 

Sooner, the prinipal went on the stage, taking some papers with him. He took the microphone, cleared his throat and began to talk. 

"Good Afternoon students of Orange Star High School! I would like to praise your presence here for this is a very important announcement. A very spelndid idea given by our Professor Honzu, I am here to inform you all that we will have camping." The principal announced clearly. The auditorium started to be filled with buzzes about how fun camping could be. 

"Yes, we know how much you like camping so why not give our brilliant Professor Honzu a big hand!" The principal intoned, leading an applause for the Professor. Videl surrended and joined the applaud anyway. The Professor smiled a bit, flattered on how happy the students were. 

"Alright, today also, I would like to acknowledge the presence of Mr. Kanazawa Takehiko and Mr. Tajomaru Jendo, who will be leading our camp."The principal stated and another round of applause began. 

He ordered the two gentleman to come up on stage. They turned out to be very muscular and handsome. Most of the girls were shreiking. 

After announcing more important facts about camp, talking about proper behavior and stuff. The principal finally signalled a dismissal. 

"-and so, As you advisers will distribute to you the waivers, I would want these waivers returned tomorrow to confirm your parent's decision. Please remember that this is not very compulsory that everyone will come but this has extra-curricular points too. Thank you for coming and Good afternoon." The principal ended and so the Auditorium started emptying out. 

~*~ 

All students went home eagerly. Ready to tell their parents about their camping and pleading them to sign the waiver for them to go. 

It was quite easy for the parents were releived that they had 2 professional campers with them and also supervised with 3 teachers with the principal coming along. 

But as for Satan Videl, she was still arguing with her Dad. 

"Dad! But I wanna go!" Videl pouted. 

"No Buts Videl! I told you a hundred times you are not going!" Hercule demanded. 

"But why not?" Videl asked. 

"Because there are so many dangeroud things in the forest and you may hurt yourself!" Hercule intoned. 

"I told you 2 professional campers are coming along with 3 teachers and the principal! Nothing can go wrong! Please dad! I will just be away for a week!" Videl added, then klent down to both her knees. 

"Pllleease Daddy.. Pretty please?" Videl pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Hercule sighed. "Alright.. Alright.. As long as you have Erasa with you all the time. And keep away from boys!" Hercule added as he signed the waiver. 

"THANK YOU DADDY! THANK YOU!!!" Videl screeched as she hugged her daddy tight. 

~*~ After passing the waivers and comfirmations of the parent's agreeement to let their child come along, it was cleared that tomorrow, Satuday, the camping will begin. 

All the students who were signed to go were so excited. Everyone packed their stuff neatly, some bringing with them some books and other stuff they can amuse themselves and the important stuff they were assigned to bring. 

So... the next day... 

"Arrggh.. What is keeping Erasa soo long!" Videl complained, glancing at her watch. Before she hopped on the train, she still kept looking around for Erasa. 

She looked around. Her heart seemed to do flip flops when she got a glance from Son Gohan. 

He was patting the head of a smaller boy, who she thought was probably his younger brother and trying to resist a hug to save embarassment of a woman, who was probably her mother. 

_Wow, his mom is pretty. And his brother is cute! HEEY!! Stop thinking about that Videl! Why do I care! Just because the ones around him is cute, dosen't mean he's cute too! _Videl ignored her pounding feeling. 

She still kept her eyes on Gohan who was carrying a big back pack and four more big bags.Two on each hand. 

_Is he really that strong? How is it that he's able to carry those things and he dosen't even seem to look tired carrying the stuff. _Videl thought as Gohan carefully placed the bags on the luggage compatment. 

"VIDEL!! VIDEEEL!!!" Erasa called, waving her hands at Videl. Videl immediately stirred up and looked at her friend, Erasa who had two sweating boys behind her, carrying VEERRY big bags. 

_Oh dear, Erasa must have bought lots of stuff. She looks like she's gonna take a one month vacation at Alaska. _Videl sighed. 

"Hi Erasa!" Videl greeted. 

"Sorry I'm late Videl, these two are so slow! HURRY UP WILL YOU AND PUT THOSE IN THE LUGGAGE COMPARTMENT!" Erasa greeted Videl then suddenly screamed at the two. 

The two boys did what was ordered. The came over the Erasa. 

Erasa took out two 100 yeni from her bag to pay. she gave 100 yeni to the each of them. Them gave Videl a grin. 

Videl rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, let's go Erasa, the train will be leaving any time now. But let me put my bags in the luggage compartment first." Videl suggested. 

After placing her bags at the luggage compartment, Videl and Erasa hopped in the train. 

Door after door, they checked to look for an empty compartment. To their misfortune, almost all compartments were filled up. 

And lastly, the last compartment. 

Videl sighed. "If this is still full, I bet we're gonna stay on the floor!" Videl added/ 

Videl knocked on the door and opened it. Cool, it seemed to be empty, but perhaps the boys reading a book. Well, he's only one. 

"Uh- Hi! Mind if we stay here?" Erasa spoke out. 

The boy put down the book he was reading slowly. "Sure." He smiled. 

Videl felt her stomach twist to a million knots again. 

_Why do I have this weird feeling when I see him?! But whatever it is, I will have to settle in this compartment._ Videl thought as she slid to the chair beside Erasa and across... Gohan. 

Erasa and Videl chatted along what they seemed to think about absolute fun. Gohan was still reading his book, like he couldn't hear the two who were talking very loudly. 

After hours of chatting, Erasa snoozed off. Videl decided to stay awake. Who knows what this Son Gohan can do if the two of them slept. 

Videl sighed and looked at Gohan again. Thought she can't see his face. She seemed to enjoy looking at him. 

Gohan slowly put his book down and placed his bookmark in it. 

Videl, immediately looked away, hoping he didn't see her stare at her. 

She turned to see Gohan smiling at her. She smiled back. 

"Hi!" They said in unison. 

They smiled again. 

"uh, I'm Satan Videl. You can call me Videl, and this is Rezhimu Erasa. My bestfriend." Videl introduced herself. 

"I'm Son Gohan. YOu can call me Gohan." Gohan said. 

"Nice to meet you." Videl said as she handed out her hand to shake. 

"Nice to meet you too." Gohan said promplty.Taking her hand. 

When their hands brushed, Videl felt electricity run through her body. 

She smiled cheesily after they shaked hands. 

They both looked away, looking out the window. And then, in a little while.. 

"Do you like Martial Arts?" The two of them said in unison again. 

The two of them chuckled. That was the second time they said something in unison. 

"Okay, so do you?" Gohan asked again. 

"Yeah.Do you?" Videl answered. 

"Yeah." Gohan answered. 

"Oh okay... Oh, what are you reading?" Videl's curiosity ruled over her. 

"Oh, I'm reading about Camping." Gohan answered promptly. 

"Really? You are really getting ready are you? Can I see?" Videl asked. 

"Sure." Gohan replied, handing her the book. 

"No, that's okay, I'll just sit beside you. Erasa needs more space to lie down on anyway. If that's okay with you?" Videl asked shyly. 

"Okay." Gohan said. 

Videl slowly slid off the chair and laid Erasa down slowly.She transfered seats, next to Gohan. 

"So what part you reading now?" Videl asked. 

"The mouth-to-mouth recitation." Gohan sid, blushing a bit. 

"Oh... So, tell me about it." Videl asked. 

"I haven't read about it yet, but I remember Bulma saying that It's very neccessary to do on someone who lost his/her conciousness."Gohan added. 

"Oh Really... You know, you're okay." Videl added. 

_Alright! Okay so this is it, maybe I do like him...___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

wee! my first GV! how did you like the first chapter! please review! I would love to see if you want me to continue of not!! 

|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


End file.
